1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to core inserts and more particularly to a novel, highly advantageous inlet device which may be utilized in systems to allow for safe handling and storing of pressurized fluids or gases, such as oxygen.
2. Related Art
Regulators are used in pressurized gas storage and delivery systems to convert high pressure gas housed in containers to a lower pressure for delivery. In the medical field, pressurized gas, such as breathing oxygen, flows from a post valve of a container, through a regulator, which delivers lower pressure breathing oxygen to a patient. Over time, the pressurized gas is expended, and the containers must be replaced. There could be risk associated with disconnecting and reconnecting the regulators with the gas containers if particles, such as dirt and dust, become lodged in the gas passage, such as in the post valve of the high pressure gas container. Such particles might present a potential for ignition. Rusting and flaking of the container may also be sources for debris that may become entrained with the high pressure gas. Conventional gas systems, upon coupling with a high pressure gas source, typically provide an uninterrupted flow passage of high pressure gas to the regulator. Additionally, known regulators may merely contain screens in their inlet passages, similar to those in faucets, which are possibly inadequate to stop these particles, as screens are relatively coarse and thin.
The condition most likely to propel these particles occurs when a post valve of a high pressure container connected to an unpressurized (ambient pressure) regulator is initially opened. Gas propelled by the extreme pressure differential between the high pressure container and the unpressurized regulator chamber, carry and accelerate these particles through the regulator inlet passage at subsonic speeds before reaching the regulator chamber. Should these high velocity particles collide with the side walls of the regulator chamber, which is typically constructed of aluminum, ignition could occur, resulting in a potentially disastrous condition. This becomes especially problematic with highly flammable gases and/or gases that support combustion, such as pure oxygen, because materials used to construct these regulator chambers which are not ordinarily susceptible to supporting combustion, become more susceptible to supporting combustion due to the highly oxygenated environment.
Further complicating matters, opening a high pressure container connected to a previously unpressurized regulator subjects the regulator to an immediate and significant rise in both pressure and temperature. Therefore, a gas entering a regulator chamber initially at low pressure becomes heated as additional gas and pressure is applied, which also causes metal regulators to heat up and to further expand, further enhancing the susceptibility of the regulator material to support combustion, especially in a highly oxygenated environment. Thus, the possibility of flames or explosions has caused manufacturers to concern themselves with the use of aluminum in regulators, especially those used in handling pure oxygen.
Regulators can be made from safer materials that are more dense and less prone to combustion. A preferred material is brass, as it is relatively safe when in a pure oxygen environment. Unfortunately, brass is both extremely expensive and immensely heavy. It is thus desirable for a pressure regulating device to possess the safety characteristics of brass, but without its inherent weight and expense.
Accordingly, among the several objects, features and advantages of the invention may be noted the provision of a safety inlet device for providing additional safety in a high-pressure fluid regulator for preventing risk of combustion caused by high velocity particles entering the regulator, requiring a minimum number of parts, that is easy and quick to install. More specifically, the inlet device of the present invention prevents high velocity particles entrained in a highly pressurized oxygen or similarly combustible gas that enters a regulating device, from colliding with the chamber walls of the regulating device with sufficient energy to cause a spark, thereby preventing an explosion. Further, the inlet device of the present invention prevents any fire or flame originating upstream of the inlet fitting from entering the chamber of the regulating device. Additionally, because the inlet device may be inserted into the inlet passage of the regulator, the regulator may be constructed of lighter, less expensive materials such as aluminum, without the dangers associated with dispensing breathable oxygen or other similarly combustible gases.
Briefly, the safety inlet device of the invention comprises or consists of or consists essentially of an inlet body having a proximal end and a distal end for being fitted to the regulator. The inlet body includes a bore having first and second bore regions extending from the proximal end toward the distal end. A shoulder within the bore is between the first and second bore regions. The bore transitions at the shoulder from the first to the second bore regions. The second bore region is in communication with the regulator to allow flow of fluid from the second bore region into the regulator. A filter is in filtering relationship within the first bore region for filtering of fluid passing through the first bore region toward the second bore region. A baffle device which may have surface irregularities is disposed between the filter and the second bore region. Although either the shoulder surface or the baffle device may contain surface irregularities, at least one should contain surface irregularities so as not to substantially restrict fluid communication. The shoulder surface interacts with the baffle device to provide disruption of force of fluid passing between the first and second bore regions. The shoulder surface cooperates with the baffle device to permit force-disrupted fluid to pass an impingement region between the shoulder surface and the baffle device. Therefore, any high velocity particles entrained in a high pressure fluid stream and directed into the regulator must first pass through the filter. These particles must then pass, in force-disrupted fluid communication with the baffle device, and if not entrapped by the filter, can then impinge against a surface within the impingement region around the baffle device before reaching the distal end of the body. These high velocity particles are thereby prevented from being introduced into the regulator with risk of fire or explosion.
Other objects, advantages and features will be in part apparent and in part set forth below.